You Can't See Me
by Christy C
Summary: John Cena and Maria Kanellis are dating, no one knows. Randy Orton wonders why the saying 'You can't see me' is so important to John. Go into the past and futureof John and Maria and you'll see why it's so important. Oneshot.


**You Can't See Me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own John, Maria, or anyone else.**

John Cena chatted with his friend/enemy, Randy Orton. "Dude, I seriously don't get the phrase, 'You can't see me.'" Randy complained.

"It's not that hard to understand, I'll knock you out, so you can't see me, is probably the simplest explanation." John rolled his eyes.

"Why is it so important to you? You usually change atleast your saying, if not your whole name after a few months." Randy asked. John shook his head and though back.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Hey J." Maria greeted. John Cena grinned at his girlfriend of two months. They weren't going to tell anyone they were dating, it would cause unneeded stress on both of their parts, plus who knows what could come of it. _

_"Hello Ria." John pulled her closer by the waist, nuzzling into her neck. Maria giggled and looked around, they were still at the WWE and she was worried about someone seeing them. John Cena and she both heard Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes, talking and coming closer. They panicked and ducked into a very small broom closet. They heard Randy and Cody coming closer and then passing. John and Maria both breathed a sigh of relief. Then Maria giggled again._

_"You can't see us!" she laughed. John smiled at her antics._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_John Cena got ready for his match with Maria against Lita and Edge. He was worried about Maria, now his girlfriend of four months, getting hurt, that's why he made the strategy to not let her in the ring, but Maria was still rubbed her hands together as John finished tying his shoes. _

_"Hey, what's up? You look nice tonight." John asked and complimented, knowing he couldn't say to much or the crowd would know it. He already knew what was up too. "What is it? What's up?" John repeated, leaning up to look at her again. "Come on, what's wrong?" John asked._

_"J-John, I really didn't want to come in here." Maria fretted. John knew it was because she didn't want the audience to find out about them._

_"It's okay." John assured her quickly._

_"B-But, I just can't do it!" Maria cried. "I-I just can't do this match tonight!" Maria explained._

_"Maria, calm down." John commanded._

_Maria stuttered unintelligible words. "I-I mean Lita, she smacked me and almost ripped out my hair a-and...." Maria continued._

_"I got it!" John sighed, but he was ignored, she was now in full out ranting mode._

_"A-And Oh! I don't want you to lose! If we lose Edge gets to choose the referee, a-and he'll chose Lita!" Maria worried. John sighed, looks like their was no way to avoid it. He grabbed Maria's head and kissed her. She was surprised, but kissed him back. They broke, but he kissed her lightly one more time. Maria kept her eyes close while John grabbed his duffel._

_"You can see us." she whispered, grinning._

_"Good." John smirked, slapping her butt as he walked pass. Maria jumped, but smirked and watched him as he left._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Maria tagged herself in and John gave her wide eyes. She slid across the ring and held Lita down for the three count. She let go and grinned, squealing, she heard the disbelief of the announcers and laughed at the look on John's face. He was smiling, but his mouth was dropped open in shock as the referee raised their hands above them to announce they were the winners. Maria squealed again and hugged John._

_"I'm so proud of you Ria!" John whispered, breaking the hug. They had to restrain themselves from kissing, but John went on to announce the guest referee._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Maria tried to pull away from Coachmen, but couldn't break his grip. She felt stupid for not telling John about the match now. Umaga made his entrance, she felt tears well in her eyes._

_"No! No, please!" she begged, nearly hysterical. Coachmen pushed her into Umaga and she bounced off of him, into a ground. She crawled backward to the corner, still begging profusely, tears now falling. _

_John Cena was utterly pissed. He fully intended to strangle either Eric or Umaga, whichever he got his hands on first. He stormed out to save his poor girlfriend of six months, Maria from Umaga's wrath. He had rushed back to the arena the moment he heard about Umaga vs. Maria. His theme started when someone saw him literally running like a bull to the ring. Maria heard the first chords of the sing and recognized it instantly, before everything went black. He slid into it and avoided the huge paw Umaga aimed for him, bouncing off the rope and shoulder blocking Umaga straight out of the ring, that's how pissed he was. He stomped his feet and made a motion like the rope was stopping him from pummeling Umaga, which he would do, but he was worried about Maria. Umaga was being pushed back by his handler. John slowly walked towards where the referee was crouched over Maria, looking at her for an instant, before backing away and getting ready for Umaga to get in the ring, but he was stopped by his handler again. As they slowly backed up the ramp, John made a beeline for Maria._

_"Ria, come on baby." John murmured, but the referee heard him and looked at him with wide eyes. John slid hair from Maria's face gently. Maria gained consciousness, but could barely move._

_"J...it hurts." she whimpered._

_"Shhh....I know, but everything will be okay." John comforted. Maria gave a painful half smile._

_"Yeah, because Umaga can't see me now." she murmured, drifting back into unconsciousness. John smiled slightly._

_"Get her out of here." he commanded._

_"We're trying." the referee explained._

_"Well, try harder!" John growled to referee, remembering what had happened and that Maria would kill him if he let it be known of their relationship, so he made a speech up as he went. Johnn even gave a clear warning to Eric 'Back off, Jack off'. He stormed off backstage. First thing he saw was Eric Bischnoff, along with a few wrestlers. John Cena grabbed Eric by the collar._

_"I swear to any gods out there that if you ever pull any shit like that again, I will smash your face in." John threw him to the floor and stalked off. The few wrestlers who knew John watched after him wide-eyed. John was never that aggressive._

_"Holy shit." Shawn Michaels murmured._

_"Wow, whole new side of Cena." Triple H pointed out. John had made his way to where they were keeping Maria and was surprised to see she was alone, along with mad, that they actually left her alone, and happy, because that meant he could kiss her. Kissing her, was the first thing he did._

_"Are you okay Ria?" John asked worriedly._

_"I'm fine, I told you, Umaga can't see me." Maria grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and kissed her again._

_"J-John, I love you." Maria shut her eyes, awaiting the rejection. She was surprised when she felt John's warm lips on hers, but returned the kiss none the less._

_"I love you too, Ria." John murmured, she grinned and pulled his head down to kiss him yet again._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Mother fucking fucker!" John shouted, startling Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, Mickie James, Triple H, and Eric Bischoff, all of them were watching this night's brawl. They had just watched Kurt Angle explain to Maria that he was a gentlemen who doesn't wrestle woman and give her a hug. John Cena jumped up when Kurt Angle squeezed her and then flipped her, banging her against the ground. He stalked out onto the ramp in a blind rage, fully intent on killing Kurt for messing with Maria's feelings of fear. What did everyone like to beat up on his poor girlfriend of a year and a half now? John wondered to himself. He ran and exchanged punches with Kurt before bouncing off the top rope and shoulder blocking Kurt to the ground. He took off his shirt and punched Kurt who was leaning against the ropes, making him fall out of the ring. Chris Masters came up behind him and knocked John over, then pulled him up, putting him in the master lock. He struggled savagely, but Kurt got back in the ring and started punching him. **(A/N: I know the next part didn't happen, but it did now, and I'm sorry I know the times these matches happened aren't correct.)** After John was punched and kicked multiple times by Kurt Angle, Chris Masters was pulled off of John, by Maria and fell over the rope onto the ground._

_"Oh my god, what is this girl doing?" the announcers asked. John fell to the ground and Kurt Angle stalked towards Maria while she stumbled backwards. He had her cornered, and was about to hit her, but John Cena came out of nowhere and pushed him over the side of the ring. Kurt Angle and Chris Masters knew that they didn't stand a chance now so, retreated backstage. John grabbed a microphone._

_"Okay, I am going to make this loud and clear for you, Bischoff. If you put my baby girl in a one more fight with one of the WWE superstars, you're going to be facing this WWE superstar and you won't live through the match." John growled. Maria shook her head, realizing John's mistake already, but she was smiling slightly._

_"His baby girl? What is this?" the announcers asked. Randy Orton was staring at the TV, mouth wide open with shock, Shawn Michaels eyebrows were raised, Triple H was smirking, Mickie James was grinning for her friends, and Eric Bischoff was looking at the TV curiously and a little afraid._

_"Yes, that's right." John continued. "My baby girl." he pulled Maria to him, dipping her into a passionate kiss, which she returned with just as much gusto. The crowd went wild._

_"Woah! John Cena and Maria! We all thought something could be going on when they kissed before the Edge and Lita match, but who knew!" the announcers laughed. John and Maria broke the kiss, John pulling her out of the dip. John and Maria exited backstage while the crowd was still cheering, holding hands none the less._

_"You can see us." Maria giggled, John laughed, that phrase seemed to fit everything. John let go of Maria's hand when he saw Eric Bischoff, pulling by his collar, pushing him against the wall_

_"Did I make that loud and clear for you Bischoff?" he growled. Eric nodded meekly and John dropped him. John sat next to Maria and Randy on the couch, wrapping an arm around Maria._

_"What's up?" he asked when he saw the four, minus Maria staring at him._

_"When?" Mickie piped up._

_"How?" Randy blurted._

_"You and Maria?" Triple H clarified._

_"Awesome!" Shawn exclaimed._

_"How?" John repeated. "We went out, then became girlfriend and boyfriend." he said slowly. "And yes Maria and I." John reiterated._

_"When?" Mickie repeated._

_"I first date was probably...a year and a half ago?" Maria looked to John for confirmation._

_"About that time." John nodded._

_"A year and a half?!" everyone repeated._

_"How did you keep it a secret that long?" Eric asked, standing. John glared murderously at him and Maria rubbed John's chest, soothing him slightly._

_"Easily." John muttered as an answer. _

______________________________

"It's just important." John murmured, sticking his hand in his pocket and fingering the short speech he was going to remember so he could ask Maria to marry him, the main sentence being 'I want everyone to see you. They can see us.' And right next to the speech was a diamond engagement ring.


End file.
